Au revoir, mon amie
by Lueur d'Espoir
Summary: Hier était le début, demain sera peut-être la fin mais quelque part entre les deux, nous sommes devenus les meilleures amis du monde...


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun des personnes du seigneur des anneaux. Seul Luna est à moi.**

 **Je m'excuse l'histoire est en français et je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes si vous en trouvez.**

 **Au revoir, mon amie...**

Des enfants elfes jouaient au ballon dans une petite clairière assez proche du palais pour ne craindre aucun danger. Un des enfants s'arrêta de jouer et regarda une petite fille à l'écart du groupe cachée sous un saule pleureur. Il se dirigea vers elle et celle-ci leva un visage larmoyant vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que le petit elfe lui sourit. Elle le considéra avec surprise.

-Pourquoi tu viendrais pas jouer avec nous ?

-Je...Personne ne veut jouer avec moi.

Il se tut puis sourit de nouveau, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Si moi. Enfin si tu veux bien?

Elle le regarda et sourit à son tour.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi c'est Legolas

-Moi c'est Luna. Et je veux bien.

/Les jours passèrent et les deux petits elfes devinrent proches. Legolas retrouvait toujours sa nouvelle amie au même endroit, sous le saule pleureur. Luna lui confia que ses parents ne voulait pas qu'elle joue avec d'autres enfants parce qu'elle avait une santé fragile. Les deux enfants aimaient s'inventer des histoires ensemble, jouer au cheval ou escalader. La petite elfe lui montra un champs de fleurs blanches: "J'adore ces fleurs" lui avait-elle confiée.

Malheureusement un jour Luna tomba gravement malade. Legolas lui rendit visite dans l'infirmerie. L'enfant sourit à son amie et s'asseyant à côté d'elle il lui lut son livre préféré. Les parents de Luna discutaient avec un guérisseur, ils avaient l'air affligés mais les deux enfants ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. Legolas continua de rendre visite à son amie en lui apportant chaque jour de nouvelle chose. Un matin il lui apporta une des fleurs blanches: "Nana dis que c'est un lys et je trouve que le blanc te va très bien" lui avait-il dit. Elle avait rit, heureuse.

Luna semblait récupérer et quelques fois se levait de son lit. Une fois le père de Luna leur avait apporté des peintures -des poudres de couleurs mélangées avec un peu d'eau- mais comme Luna n'avait pas l'air contente Legolas avait trempé ses doigts dans de la peinture bleu et avait dessiné un nuage sur la joue de la petite elfe. Elle l'avait regardé choqué puis dans un grand éclat de rire s'était jetée sur les peintures. Luna termina avec un nuage bleu, une étoile rose, un coeur rouge et un croissant jaune sur son visage et Legolas avec des 'ballons' vert, bleu et jaune, un croissant violet et une étoile rouge. Les adultes n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiaste en voyant le bazar qu'ils avaient créés mais ils n'ont pas osé les priver de ce moment de joie./

Le lendemain, Luna demanda à Legolas de sortir dehors, elle avait l'air si triste qu'il accepta. Depuis que Legolas lui avait apporté le lys, Luna le portait toujours dans ses cheveux. Les deux enfants s'éclipsèrent et allèrent jusqu'au saule pleureur.

-Premier en haut ! S'exclama Legolas en s'élançant.

En bas Luna sourit mais chancela au prochain pas et jeta un coup d'oeil désolé dans l'arbre avant de s'effondrer. Une fois en haut Legolas contempla la forêt en riant. Mais Luna n'était nulle part en vue.

-Luna je t'attends!

-mois?

Inquiet que son amie ne réponde pas à ses appels il redescendit en vitesse. Au loin le tonnerre gronda. Il se figea quand il vit son amie immobile au sol. Une goutte s'écrasa au sol puis deux.

-mois?

-mois!

-mois!

Paniqué, le petit elfe prit Luna sur son dos comme quand ils jouaient au cheval. Courbé, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, la pluie s'intensifiant à chaque instant.

Le lys tomba dans une flaque d'eau.

Quand Luna reprit connaissance, elle découvrit Legolas penché au dessus d'elle le visage en pleurs. En le voyant elle lui offrit un grand sourire. La jeune elfe fut surprise lorsque son ami éclata en sanglots et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Merci

/Deux jours passèrent, Legolas se tenait sous le saule pleureur un livre et un lys posé dessus à son côté. Les yeux fermés, il repensa douloureusement au moment où il était entré dans la chambre de son amie pour trouver son lit vide. Il avait compris avant même qu'un guérisseur ne vienne, avant même de voir les parents de Luna, que son amie était parti. Pour toujours. Ne restait d'elle que son livre préféré et un lys blanc qu'elle avait souhaité lui donner.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser se souvenir. Sous le soleil couchant il préféra se rappeler les bons souvenirs et le moment où elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue en lui disant "au revoir". Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire car il n'était pas sûr à ce moment là de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Mais il sait qu'elle l'écoute à cet instant..

Alors serrant le lys dans sa main, il chuchota au vent:

"Au revoir, mon amie..."

 **Fin**

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé, bonne soirée/journée à tous !**


End file.
